They Aren't Real!
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: That day, everything collapsed into a pile of death and sorrow. Luffy has a chance to make everything better, but will the guilt and loneliness prevent him from taking that chance? Can his crew help him? Why is her voice stuck inside his head, wasn't the pain he already felt enough? LuNa R&R
1. Why Is This Happening?

Normally, in this type of situation, the group of marines would split into three teams of four, taking off in separate directions in order to easily capture, their target. The strongest group, was formed to distract the opponent, taking the criminal head on allowing the second strongest group room to ambush him from behind. The third, weakest group ran for reinforcements in case the first two fail in completing their taks. It was a common strategy taught to every marine when dealing with DFU cases (Devil Fruit User). However, the twelve marines standing before this particular devil fruit user haven't been able to even register the idea of splitting up. This man loomed over them like a beast waiting to strike with deadly accurate force. These lowly marines were no match for the DFU; their minds simply couldn't remember their most basic training. They were left terror stricken. Beads of sweat rolled down their foreheads as they evaded the mans piercing eyes.

"I-I've seen this guy before. He looks nothing like on his wanted poster though." One of the higher ranking marines explained in an almost inaudible voice, obviously stricken with fear. He began digging through his jacket, making sure his movements were slow so the man wouldn't feel threatened and attack; basic marine knowledge. His trembling hands brought out a crumpled, aged piece of paper stained with fresh blood. His blood.

"Monkey D. Luffy? This guy can't be Straw hat Luffy," The marine pointed incredulously at the beast and held the poster so that the others were able to see. Their gazes shifted from the poster to the criminal. The two had to be different. The guy on the poster was no more than an idiot, a silly boy with an even sillier smile. The thing standing in front of them was an inhuman monster.

Straw hat's arm flinched as blood streamed down his left bicep. A question found it's way to all twelve of their minds. This man, who stood among countless marine corpses, just a few minutes ago ripped apart their flesh one by one. Why did this man not add the twelve of them to his collection? It was a question that renewed their terror and brought up fear from the very depths of their souls. They awaited their fate helplessly hoping that the Straw hat beast would spare their lives. It was no use, they all knew there was no escape.

His body was bruised and bashed, any normal human would be toppled over in pain from injures like his. This man was undeniably durable, or very driven to complete whatever gruesome task he had set out to complete. Blood flowed down the side of his face and mouth, which had been painfully pulled into what resembled a dejected smile. Though his body was battered, his eyes held a bright flame that danced dangerously on the edge of resolve and insanity. Certainly even his own body's state was of no significance, his goal held higher priority. His breath came out in painful gasps, occasionally coughing up puddles of blood onto the ship's steel floor. This couldn't be the cheerful boy on the poster, right?

He didn't even have his signature straw hat.

"Mugiwara... He's the new pirate king right? Two years ago, He found it!"

Luffy held the man under his iron gaze and scoffed at his impudence. Had he really _just_ realized such a significant detail? The straw hat's existence was etched into the mind of every living organism in this world. But that didn't matter anymore. He'd give it all up, his title as Pirate King, even his own life. None of it mattered. All that mattered was...

"Luffy you big Idiot! What have you gotten us into this time?" The furious voice rang from the crowd of men. Luffy's eyes frantically searched the cluster of men for the owner of the voice. "Captain." Relief flooded over him as her sweet, silken tone found its way into his strained ears. He could swear, that she had said it with exactly the same emotion at some other point in their journey together.

he familiar colors caught the new king's attention, orange, yellow, and red. Upon her head rested his treasured straw hat. She must have stitched it up again. Last he saw, it had been ripped in several different places, and covered with his precious friends' blood. He locked eyes with his navigator, her chocolate eyes held what he needed: comfort. He took a step toward her, then another, quickening his pace as he continued on. He was no more than a foot away from her now. Just as he was about to throw his arms around the woman, she disappeared. All that was left was a small, stubby looking marine. He glared down at the man. The marine could not stand Luffy's penetrating gaze. He let out a cry that matched the dying screams of the straw hat captain's fallen brothers and ran fearfully for his life.

What had been relief a few seconds before, had turned into blind fury. Luffy's arm shot out towards the man who had deceived him. He grabbed the marine and slammed him against a wall of the ship. When his arm returned it was not just covered in his own blood.

The man who went by the title "Pirate king" let out a heart wrenching noise, which emerged from the back of his throat as if he were trying to hold back a cry. It was pathetic and surely not meant to come out of someone with a status as prestigious as his. The pirate king's right first tightened as his left slowly made its way to his face, gripping a handful of his own bangs. A whimper that is what the eleven marines decided to call the noise. Luffy's eyes tightly closed shut while he bit his lower lip, drawing even more blood from his lips. This man, was obviously in an unbearable amount of pain. Though, it was unmistakably a pain in no way related to his body tearing apart. The marines had seen that look before, most of the time it was them who caused such a look from pirates, they were taught to take away everything a pirate had, this man, the pirate king was no exception. He must have lost the thing he loved most.

Within a second his facial features retreated back to a beast's. A shaky growl escaped his lips. What exactly had made this man suffer like this, no man was made to suffer as much as Luffy seemed to be.

"Where is she" His body was overflowing with an enormous amount of built up rage, though his voice told a completely different story. The desperation was present once again, mixed with agony and doubt. His voice shook and cracked in a way that made it obvious he already knew the answer.

But, didn't want to accept it.

"I swear if you don't tell me I'll-" In the middle of his sentence his head snapped to the right, as if he were expecting someone to magically appear by his side. His stare remained there for a good minute, an emotionless frown settled on his lips. The marine group looked on in horror, he was obviously insane. But, one thing had caught all of their attentions. "She". They searched their minds for recent prisoners that fit into his category. Unfortunately, only one "She" had come to mind. They all knew at that moment, they were dead men. No one was brave enough to tell him. This woman was probably his queen after all. Luffy's eyes fell back on the eleven. He searched their faces for some hint of the answer he already knew. The marine's eyes had betrayed them.

"Where the Hell is she!" Luffy asked once again. The marines all stood straight, all heads bowed in shame toward the king, pleading for a quick death. "Cat burglar Nami..." he bit his lip once again, tugging on the inked skin of his exposed shoulder."Where is my navigator..." His fingers began tracing the ink. A silly looking skull wearing a straw hat, a magnificent crown was tossed to the side while one of the four crossbones lay protectively on the true crown as if it were a hand. His infamous straw hat. Nami had made all of them get similar tattoos that day. Sanji had complained about it though, something about a tattoo being "Dirty", he was quickly shut up once Nami pointed her pinwheel tattoo at him.

"Luffy~ It's your turn~" He would hear her purring voice call to him even now. He wanted to join his navigator, perhaps she was waiting for him on another sea in another world. No doubt eagerly mapping out new places.

"She's dead, isn't she..." His voice cracked in a boyish way. A marine nodded slowly. Luffy threw his head back, attempting to hold back his tears he stared blankly at the ceiling. "Usopp, Sanji, Chopper." His face scrunched up in pain. "Zoro... Nami, even my precious navigator, my queen, my Nami, all of them dead. I couldn't save a single one of them. I didn't say good bye, we didn't achieve everyone's dream. Nami, she probably cried for me in the end. "He laughed hysterically as tears fell from his eyes. Another whimper escaped. His legs couldn't hold him anymore, he just didn't have the strength. With a thud, the once terrifying Pirate King fell helplessly to the ground, the weight of his failure crashing down with him. He had begun banging his fist on the floor over and over screaming things that the marines could not understand. "Not Nami." The marines stood there looking down in pity at the king. "Where are you? You're not by my side, where are you so I can fix it."

His nakama were dead, every single one of them. It was his fault. He had allowed the crew to separate for a year after the treasure was found. It was all his fault for not keeping them close to him. Nami, Nami had stayed with him during that year. She could have gone to see her sister and Genzo, but had decided to stay on Sunny with her captain. Near the end of the year everything came crashing down. One by one the news of his friends' death came, Luffy had called for the crew to meet up at Usopp's home town immediately. Only, before they could make it to the island, the last of their Nakama had fallen. The attack was well planned out, clearly the marines doing. The cowards had picked off his divided crewmates while they relaxed and enjoyed the fruits of their labor. While separated they were weakened and without their fearless leader to protect them. Someone must have leaked the separation info to them. Luffy and Nami had spent nearly three weeks docked at a random island. Together they mourned the deaths of their friends. The gang would have loved to see the two together in each other's arms, but not like that. Not as tears fell from their faces. They never expected the attack to be at a time like that. He wasn't able to protect his precious Nami, even when she had been right in front of him! The woman who was by his side. Why, even as the pirate king was he so weak?

"Luffy~ it's your turn" This time her voice hadn't come from his memories, though it was the same dialog, the emotion behind it told him a whole other story. She must have desperately wished for him to join her in that new sea. Luffy's pirate queen was waiting for him.

Soon, this man would surely die of blood loss, joining his fallen nakama and queen in another life. Though this man killed countless of their kind, the men all agreed that letting him die in such a way would be cruel. A marine held his blade to the kings' neck getting into position. Luffy didn't move an inch, nor utter a single complaint. Did this man wish to die so badly? The marine raised the sword bringing it down with great speed.

Luffy snapped his head to the right almost as if, he expected someone to be there by his side. The emptiness was to much for him to bare, his head fell in shame.

"Nami...I miss you so much."

There is a way.

* * *

><p>(AN) Hey guys :) I haven't updated in a long time, and for that I apologize. I'm making up for it by giving you this amazing story writen by me and edited by my sister (YourWorldLeader). Before I forget I'll be rewriting some of my older stories, because they were horribly written! So those will be up soon as well as weeklymonthly updates on this. Review xD I appreciate hearing from you all, and will probably update sooner if you do ;D


	2. Before the Rain

_**Side storyish/Prequelish to first chapter**_

The sun had just begun to rise, creating a magnificent golden reflection upon the sea water. The once freezing winter air quickly, and unexpectedly warmed into that of a cool relaxing spring morning, as to be expected in New world. Luffy stood atop Sunny's head taking in the nice weather, gladly accepting the break after last night's chaotic events.

"Nice weather, isn't it." He turned his head to the side, grinning at his navigators choice of words. Nami glanced at the mans face, leaning her aching body against the railing. Her gaze trailed from Luffys warm grin back to the shimmering ocean. She closed her eyes for what seemed to be the first time in a while, nodding off slightly to the soft sound of the now calm water as it lightly hit the side of the ship luring her into a peacefully relaxed state.

Merely four hours ago the raging storm had slammed her into the fore mast, causing her to pass out. Not hearing Nami bark orders at them made the whole crew lose their nerves, unfortunately that had put them in an even tougher situation. They had all feared that storm. Luffy could easily call those seconds the 'scariest', not because of the weather, but because the seconds it took for his navigator to wake up seemed like hours. He had been so worried that he jumped from his post to see if she was alright, practically destroying any chance the crew had to survive

Just as Luffy landed next to her, she had woken up, and without hesitation continued directing the crew to safety.

"You should get some sleep, Nami." Luffy turned his body around in a swift motion, jumping off Sunnys head and landing beside the orange haired woman.

The storm had taken a toll on Luffy as well. The raven haired man couldn't help but think back to all the times she had made him feel so desperate. When she had 'betrayed' him, despite everyones objections, he wanted her back. Though he wouldn't allow his mind dwell on the later events of that story. He wouldn't let that image run though his head again, it was unacceptable.

How hopelessly devoted he had been to save her and make that smile he had promised to keep alive, reappear, when she had gotten sick. Going so far as to apologize and beg the men who shot one of his nakama, to save Nami. Even in the crews fight with Kuma, both had been desperate to reach each other. Only, that time, he was unable to save her and had allowed her to be taken away. Whether it be, Skypiea, Drum Island, punk hazard, or any other damned time she caused him that familiar pang of pure anguish. He had feared for her safety, and nothing else.

"You should also sleep-" Her hand hovered infront of her mouth as she let out a yawn. "You look tired, Captain." That tone of hers was all too familiar, the purr that rolled off her tongue as she spoke his title and the beautifully feminine essence her words always carried had hooked him more often than they had before. That was something only Nami seemed to be able to do.

Her voice was addictive, just like her body and brain. Though, what he cherished most about the woman was her endless trust in him.

His navigator trusted him with her life, it was the gift she had given him in return for pulling her out of her past. Though at times, it felt as though she had given him more than trust. Or was trust something more than what he had first thought?

Nami had always been weird

That was something Luffy knew all too well.

"The next island..." A soft hand slid down his arm, entangling her arm with his until both their hands met. Luffy noticed how cold her hand was, as well as the small outburst of shivering from his navigator.

"Don't worry about that now, we need rest if my prediction is correct."

"Prediction?" Her lips pulled up into one of her soft smiles. It was a rare sight, a miracle of nature, something that has always been directed only toward her captain.

"Our will is going to be tested for the next couple of days. By the previous pirate king."

"Whatever it takes..."

At the time, none of them had even the slightest idea of what lay ahead. Within only a year their captains' dream was accomplished. However, within that same year everything had been taken from him.

Including his own life.

Or so he thought.


	3. I missed you

**Okay, well I'm having this competition with some cocky new guy, "TheOnlyPirateKing", he thinks he's better than me! Basically we'll be writing a winter themed romance between Nami and Luffy and whoever gets the most favorites/reviews wins! Any of you can join in if you like, PM me if you have any questions! Anyway, this third chapter had me stumped for weeks! I've spent a week on a certain part to this chapter, but I ended up deleting it. Then this was created! :) Don't worry though, I'll be putting the part I deleted in the fourth chapter. (Already wrote it, so it'll be up in exactly a week, maybe sooner) This story doesn't seem to catch people's attentions... I really hope you all like it :( ...R&R I love hearing from you all 3 **

**! #$%^&*()**

Luffy walked straight ahead, sighing to himself, the darkness continuing as far as his keen eyes could see. How long had it been since that mysterious light appeared, since he was thrown into this lonely abyss, since his Nakama were taken from him?

Obviously far too long.

He looked around and saw his friends' lifeless eyes peer at him through the vail of darkness, a reminder of his failure. Their last screams resonated from that same darkness where the shadows that took his friends lay in wait to consume him as well. Surely the captain would go insane if this went on any longer. Again, and again their voices called for him to join them in death. When would this torcher stop? The young pirate couldn't keep a thought in his mind long enough for one to register, it wilted and faded away as soon as he could grasp one, like trying to catch smoke. He was numb and thoughtless as he traversed the all-enveloping void. Perhaps this was punishment for being weak, for making such an idiotic decision, for unintentionally causing their deaths. His death had paid for theirs, but not in full.

Though he could not grasp a full idea, Luffy could sense a certain theme around the thoughts that ebbed in and out of his mind. It was regret. Regret and resentment of himself for letting the people who trusted him most die. There was one thought he was able to hold on to.

"It would have been better if we hadn't met." His own voice sounded foreign, as if someone completely different were speaking for him. Either way he truly believes that if he had never met them, they would not have been dead now. A tear as dark as wet tar ran down his cheek and he continued onward, not knowing why he kept walking, or to where. If only he understood how wrong he was.

The scene had changed completely in a matter of seconds.

"Mina..." His friends gathered infront of him, smiling happily as if nothing had happened. As if they weren't gone for ever.

Beyond his crew stood Sunny waiting patiently on the calm water for all of them to continue their journey, together. There were now stark green grass that contrasted with the bright blue sky. The colors were a little too brilliant to be real but Luffy was relieved by the sight after having spent what seemed to be a lifetime in that hopeless darkness. He was also able to hold thought again. Something that would have comforted him were it not for all the emotion flooding through him at once.

His friends waited patiently for their captain to come to his senses. Luffy again looked to them and took in their warm smiles. He knew they were out of his reach, even if they were so close. His friends gestured happily to his right, trying to draw his attention to that spot. The spot that, for a while now, seemed to always be empty.

"Nami." Luffy spoke, looking down at the figure beside him. She hadn't showed any sign of acknowledgment. Her eyes were set on the scene ahead, looking lovingly at each member of the crew.

Finally, her eyes connected with his, only instead of the loving look she gave everyone else, she cried.

"Nami?" He made to wipe away the tears from his navigator's cheek, only instead of the warmth he had expected, his hand went straight through her, causing the woman to shed more tears. Luffy stood frozen, watching in horror as Nami's phantom body flickered violently before settling back to normal.

"Luffy, you can't stop now. You have to continue, no matter what." She stopped, looking at her feet sadly as they began flickering again. "You're going to be scared and confused for a while, but I will be there with you." She gestured toward their friends, as she sniffled. "All of us will be there with you." Her face contorted in grief, as her tears began flowing freely down her creamy skin. "Together. As our king, our friend, you must move forward."

"But, Nami..." He tried, only to be shut up once Nami threw her arms around him. It wasn't the same as a real hug. She had no body heat, and absolutely no weight. Luffy nodded as she released him, turning back to his friends. "Mina..." Luffy closed his eyes, taking off as fast as he could. As he ran by, his friends disappeared one by one, smiling sadly at their captain as he sped past. Soon the whole scene disappeared, returning the overwhelming darkness.

After a while of blindly running forward he opened his eyes, letting his speed slow into a fast walk. His body began to ache and burn.

He knew that if he stopped for even a second his body would no longer have the will to listen to any more of his absurd commands. He had decided to keep the adrenaline pumping, it was the only way to continue.

Nami told him to keep going, no matter the cost, for there was surely something worth the pain at the end of this darkness, right? Still, it would be nice to take a break. To give up and let the darkness take him.

No, that wasn't an option.

Sadly, there was no way for him to continue on. Luffys feet seemed to crumble underneath him, sending him falling face first to the floor. Only the floor wasn't exactly a "floor", instead a light engulfed his body, temporarily blinding him.

A strong wave of sea water rushed through the air, making his nose twitch in concern. His beaten body lay against what he assumed, was grass.

**! #$%^&*() **

It happened within a few short seconds, but to Nami the event had lasted for at least three long life times.

The man lay on his back sprawled out on the lawn deck, helpless against the leaking blood from countless wounds that covered his lean body. When had he gotten there? All surrounding noise quickly faded into a numbing silence, leaving behind only his quiet yet painfully audible death rattle. He was on the brink of death, which was obvious. He desperately needed help, that was also obvious. To Nami however, the most apparent detail about this man was the least noticeable of all else.

She knew who he was.

His skin was stained with his own blood, barely any of it was left untouched by the red liquid. He whimpered and mumbled the same incoherent word, desperately pulling at the grass beneath him. Nami could barely hold back her tears, that whimper had the capability of shattering hearts. His eyes welled up with tears, cleaning some of the blood from his face as they slowly made their way down his swollen cheeks. Something inside of her twitched, she definitely knew who he was.

He was Luffy.

She stood there frozen in place, just as the others were, only for Nami a completely different emotion washed over her opposed to the confusion her friends faced. The man was Luffy, he was dying in front of her and she couldn't move.

"L-Luffy..." she whispered, taking slow steps toward him.

She was close enough now to confirm her fear. He was her captain, he had the same physical traits, same jawline, lips, and eyes. It was too late now, she couldn't deny the situation even if she wanted to.

Every second she wasted was a second closer he was to death. She had to do something, she had to save him before it was too late.

"Luffy!" She forced her mind to register the situation, and immediately took action. She ran to him, quickly dropping to her knees into the blood stained grass. She pressed one hand against his face, rubbing some of the blood away with the sleeve of her shirt. While the other pushed against one of his wounds, in an attempt to stop the blood.

His eyes grew wide once he noticed her presence. He stopped whimpering and watched her with a familiar childish curiosity.

"Y-you are..." He shifted his head away from Nami, violently coughing up a puddle of blood. "No, you aren't. You can't be..." A new stream of tears flowed from his eyes, he bit his lip harshly drawing blood. A cry emerged from the back of his throat, a cry that sounded as though he were drowning. After a few seconds he returned his attention to Nami, his lips quivering lightly.

"Nami..." He called in a loving yet painfully desperate manner before allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness. Nami however, believed him to be dead.

"No! Luffy!" She screamed, losing the little resolve she had managed to gain in that short instant. Tears flowed from her face onto her captain's limp body as she desperately clawed at his blood stained shirt.

The crew finally scrabbled to Nami's side. Chopper took over the situation quickly, ordering Zoro to take Luffy into the sick bay.

"She won't move!" Zoro growled, attempting to pry Nami away from the dying man.

"Wake up, please wake up!" Nami pleaded into Luffy's shirt. The situation escalated quickly, the crew got nervous, and Nami became hysterical; a very dangerous combination.

"Nami move! He's still alive, but we have to treat him now!" Chopper hissed. Sure, he could have been a tad less cruel toward the navigator, but his friend was dying and he needed to get to him as soon as possible.

She could no longer cope with the situation, her sanity was quickly fading.

"Nami!" The crew's yells died down instantly upon hearing the loud yell. All turned their attention the person, simultaneously gasping at the familiarity. The owner of the voice quickly made his way down the stairs, coming to a halt infront of the whimpering woman. He looked down at the unconscious man for a second, then shifted his gaze to Nami. "Nami, we have to let Chopper fix him." His voice was comforting and strong opposed to his usual childish tone.

"Right." Chopper nodded, running into his office to grab a syringe. "This will only hurt for a second."

"Luffy..." Nami muttered as Chopper stuck the needle into her neck. Had Luffy experienced the same darkness that was taking over her too? Or had his been completely different? Her last thought before everything went dark '_What had caused him to have such a pained expression?'_

If only the navigator had taken a second to truly assess the situation, she could have realized that before those few seconds Luffy was happily playing with Chopper and Usopp, with not a single threat, not a single marine, and not a single enemy anywhere. She would have realized that the Luffy lying infront of her was **_not_** her Luffy.

If only it hadn't happened so quickly.

**! #$%^&*()**

Luffy groaned, opening his eyes to a familiar looking room. He slid his bandaged body over the bed slowly, as to not cause it to much pain.

"Wait, please don't move too much. Your body should rest!" A high pitched voice cried from beside him. Chopper.

Silence filled the room, something Luffy had gotten used to. He decided to close his eyes and wait for the sick bay's walls to break apart and fade away, revealing darkness once again. Why couldn't these illusions stop, their continuous torcher only made him wish for death even more. Or was he already dead? Could this be his price for allowing his precious nakama to die? The click of the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on? You're a doctor!"

"I'm a doctor not a fortune teller!" Luffys eyes shifted to the people who entered the room.

"Why would a fortune teller know anything about this?"

"Mina..." Luffys hands latched onto the side of the bed, as he shut his eyes tightly. 'It's not really them, they aren't here. They are dead. They have to be, but maybe-'

Luffys body shot up from the bed, what ridiculous thoughts. They were illusions, plain and simple. It was his mind teasing him, tempting him to fall further into grief and despair. He had to get out of this place, continue on as Nami instructed. He took a quick step forward, despite his friends' protests.

Only to fall flat on his face, cringing as pain flooded his body. It didn't matter though, the pain his body felt was nothing compared to the pain he felt while looking at them, even if they were only figments of his imagination.

"Hey, you really shouldn't walk." Luffy frowned, turning his head to where the mysterious voice came from. A person sat in the corner grinning a ridiculous grin at the king, watching him struggle to get to his feet.

"How can you be-" Luffy coughed, tugging at the bandages around his stomach.

"Shishishi." The person in the corner snickered. "You really shouldn't move." Luffy wondered whether that person was showing genuine concern for him, or had challenged him.

"Luffy, don't move anymore." That voice must have belonged to Usopp. A pair of hands clamped onto his shoulders, roughly helping him to his feet. It was Zoro.

"Is he awake?" A feminine voice called from behind his Nakama. A voice he knew all too well. The owner of the voice maneuvered through the others quickly. She stopped a couple inches in front of him, her eyes scouring his broken body, choking back her tears at the horrible condition it was in. although, a good majority of his wounds no longer existed. "Chopper? Why are his injury's disappearing so quickly?"

Just like the others, she too was a figment of his imagination, an apparition created to throw him into further insanity. He knew that all too well.

"I don't understand anything that's happened within the past twenty four hours, you think I can explain that!" Chopper yelled.

"You are a doctor!" Both Usopp and Franky yelled.

"You aren't real, none of you are real." His lips twitched as he tried his best to glare at the people before him, who in turn stared at him worriedly "Still..." His expression softened, and he swiftly moved his body toward his navigator.

"Lu-?" His fingers entangle hers, unlike the mirage from before she had heat. This woman did not flicker, nor did his hand pass through her. She blinked at the contact but angled her head to look up at him, her face dripped with confusion.

"Nami, I missed you so much..." Unable to stop the over flowing emotions, Luffys hand tightened around hers pulling her forward, crashing his lips into hers.

It was warm and gave the navigator a fuzzy feeling, something the young woman expected from Luffy's kisses. Any other time she would have melted into her captains demands for a kiss as heated as this. However, Nami noticed how desperate the kiss had gotten, how his hands shook violently against her back and neck, as well as the endless amount of pain his eyes held. His passionate kiss turned into some kind of reassurance, as if she would suddenly disappear if the two parted for even a second. Nami jolted backward, trying to escape the kiss. It felt as though every overwhelming emotion within him transferred into her as each second went by, surely she would break down in tears if this continued on any longer. She attempted to pull away from him again, earning a displeased growl from the man. His hands moved to her cheeks, clamping down to prevent her from moving again.

"You shitty bastard!" Luffy was forced to let go of Nami to dodge Sanji's kick, but immediately continued his ravishing once the flying body no longer existed between the two.

The rest of the crew quickly followed Sanji's example and made to separate the two, somehow managing to successfully part him from the woman, but not before he gave her one last peck on the lips.

"Care to explain why you just violated Nami-swan!" An angered Sanji appeared from a pile of rubble.

**_Luffy, you made it_**

"Did you say something, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Don't play dumb! You'll die for that, shitty bastard!" Sanji charged at him, only to be stopped by Zoro. "Oi, move!"

Nami sighed pulling her short hair back into a ponytail, mumbling something incoherent. Luffy froze in place, noticing something different about his navigator.

"Nami, you have short hair...You're boobs are small to!" Everyone gasped, turning their eyes toward Luffy.

"What did you just say!" A fist connected with the pirate kings face sending him flying through the door, and into the pouring rain outside.

"I look really cool when I'm older!" A body appeared in front of Luffy, squatting down next to him. "Tell me, do I become pirate king?" Luffy stared up at the boy hovering above him.

It was himself.


	4. What Do I Say?

**One day before my personal deadline ;) haha~ sorry it's so short I'll make the next one long, forgive me? Anyway, since there are two Luffys one will be (older) and the other (younger)... :) This chapter... let me tell you something about this chapter! No, I shouldn't! Just read!**

Luffy stood infront of the mirror, looking skeptically at his once injured chest. Other than the giant X shaped scar that had faded slightly with time, it was completely bare. He was no doctor, but the king knew a thing or two about wounds; one being, they don't heal in a few short hours.

_"Tell me, do I become pirate king?" (older)Luffy stared up at the boy hovering above him. _

_It was himself_

_"You-" _

"_Wait! Don't tell me!" The boy laughed, the same laugh._

_'As if I'd tell you anything to begin with.'_

_(younger) Luffy had obviously caught on to what was happening. The way he looked at the world with boyish wonder made what was happening evident to him. Everything was possible to him, even this. His nakama, on the other hand had no idea what to think. _

_"Perhaps we should allow our guest some time to himself." Robin said, walking from the kitchen holding a glass of juice. _

_(older)Luffy's head fell back, 'What's going on...?'_

(older)Luffy placed his hand under the shower head, testing the water to see if it was a temperature suitable to bathe in. At this point, he didn't really care if the water was cold or not, he was weary of this alien place that was somehow distantly familiar, and didn't want to feel vulnerable while naked. He slid off his blood stained shorts, violently throwing them at the corner farthest from him in the bath house. As if they were stained with his dead crew's blood. Perhaps they were.

Luffy sighed heavily, stepping underneath the shower head. The water was colder than he had hoped for, but he stood there un-phased. The cold of the water making his muscles tense and more defined. He let out another sigh as the water washed over him, cleaning his body but none of it able to clear his mind.

_Luffy, you made it_

He made it? Nami never told him anything aside from "You must move forward.", so what was he supposed to do now?

Luffy ran his fingers through his wet hair, letting the warm water fall down his neck and caress his nude body. The water ran down his toned muscles and down the drain. It felt nice but not even this luxury could keep him from dwelling on the truth lingering inside his crowded mind. He was incapable as king, as a captain, and most of all as a friend.

"Everyone is waiting for you." A voice called from outside.

"Right..." Luffy turned off the water, grabbing a nearby towel to wrap around his waist.

He would have to face them again, his crew.

He grabbed the door handle, taking a long breath to hopefully rid himself of the nervousness.

! #$%^&*()

"Maybe he's an alien!" Both Usopp and Chopper yelled together.

"We've been arguing over this for the past hour and a half! He's obviously from the future, so let's drop it already!"

"Nami you're only siding with him because he implanted some kind of egg into your mouth!" Usopp yelled.

"Luffy already accepted him as a friend and not an enemy, trust our captain." Zoro shot a look in Usopp's direction, taking another swig of his sake.

"Still, when that guy arrived." The room went silent as Sanji spoke. "I thought it was impossible for Luffy to make an expression like that, what happened?"

"Perhaps the death of a loved one, he has a brother doesn't he?" The crew froze, taking in Robin's suggestion.

"Ace..." They turned to the kitchen door, where both Luffys stood side by side. "He had nothing to do with this." The atmosphere had gotten tense, (older) Luffy knew it was time for him to explain to them why he was there.

But, how could he tell them something he himself didn't know.

**A/N I guess I have a lot of explaining to do in the next chapter! Look forward to trembling emotions and tears, lots of tears. T~T From me mostly. **


End file.
